Bleach Wiki:Polityka obrazków
Znajdująca się poniżej polityka Bleach Wiki stanowi zbiór wytycznych dotyczących przesyłania oraz korzystania z plików. Poprzez pliki rozumiemy wszelkie obrazy oraz filmy, które przesłane zostały na wiki. Korzystanie z plików i wytyczne galerii # Wszystkie grafiki pochodzące z oficjalnych źródeł powinny zostać umieszczone w odpowiednich galeriach. Po przesłaniu pliku na Wiki, można zrobić to samemu lub pozostawić je do skatalogowania. # Każdy plik jest przesyłany w celu zastąpienia starszych plików w artykule lub wzbogacenia go o nowe. # Użytkownicy mogą przesyłać pliki na swoją stronę użytkownika. Jeśli nie będą one używane przez okres dłuższy niż 2 miesiące, zostaną skasowane. # Każdy plik, który nie znajdzie swojego zastosowania w ciągu 2 dni, zostaje usunięty. # Jeśli chcesz zastąpić stary plik wersją o lepszej rozdzielczości, użyj opcji Załaduj nowszą wersję. Korzystanie z plików * Rozmiar pliku: Pliki umieszczane w artykułach mają mieć rozmiar 190px, w tabelach 200px (lecz zdarzają się wyjątki i jest to 150px). W infoboxach natomiast nie ustawiamy rozmiaru, gdyż dostosowują one rozmiar automatycznie, bez względu na podaną przez nas wartość. :* Prawidłowe użycie pliku w artykule: Przykład – thumb|right/left|190px|Opis pod plikiem. Umieszczamy go przed treścią akapitu w osobnej linijce. W podpisie pod plikiem nie stosujemy kropek, a co za tym idzie ma być on jednozdaniowy. W nazwie pliku pamiętajmy o pozbywaniu się podkreślników dolnych „_” przy nazwach posiadających więcej niż jedno słowo. * Rozmieszczenie plików w artykułach: Pliki rozmieszczamy naprzemian po lewej i prawej stronie. W artykułach z infoboxem zaczynamy od lewej, zaś w tych bez infoboxu od prawej. Wysokość wypełnionego infoboxu może być jednak za duża, przez co dopuszczalne jest kilkukrotne umieszczenie plików po lewej stronie pod rząd. * Źródło pliku: W artykułach mogą być stosowane obrazki pochodzącego z oficjalnego źródła jak manga, anime, databooki. * Zmiana zdjęcia głównego musi być omówiona w dyskusji: Typowymi wymaganiami jest przedstawienie postaci z przodu, standardowy ubiór i naturalność. Ważne jest też dobre oświetlenie. Przesyłanie plików Ogólne uwagi * Pliki używane w artykułach są zazwyczaj w formacie .jpg i .png. Dozwolone są również pliki .gif dla lepszego zobrazowania sytuacji, najczęściej jakiejś techniki. * Nie wysyłaj duplikatów plików. Wszystkie kopie zostaną usunięte. Jeśli nie jesteś pewien, czy plik już znajduje się na Wiki, wejdź w Specjalna:Szukaj duplikatu pliku i wpisz słowa kluczowe np. numer odcinka/rozdziału, postać znajdującą się na grafice lub czynność, jaką wykonuje. * Nie wysyłaj plików zawierających treści pornograficzne lub zawierające w nazwie lub samej grafice niewłaściwy język. Takie pliki zostaną skasowane, a osoba przesyłająca zbanowana bez ostrzeżenia. * Przesyłaj tylko pliki, których zamierzasz używać. Będziesz mieć zazwyczaj kilka godzin na umieszczenie go, potem zostanie oznaczone szablonem . Jeśli nie wykorzystasz go w ciągu 2 dni, zostanie usunięty. Jakość * Ponieważ w artykułach pliki mają określoną rozdzielczość, muszą mieć co najmniej 190px (300px w przypadku infoboksów), inaczej będą rozciągnięte. Wyjątkiem są małe kadry z mangi lub wycięte z danego ujęcia szczegółu, który chcemy przedstawić. * Pliki mają być wolne od błędów. Oznacza to, że nie powinny być na nim widoczne napisy, kursor czy też pasek przewijania filmu. W przypadku skanów mangi, tekst również powinien być usuwany, chyba że znajduje się w innym miejscu niż dymek i jest trudny do usunięcia. Logo telewizji w grafikach z anime jest dozwolone. * Pliki powinny zostać nienaruszone. Nie powinny być rozciągnięte w pionie lub poziomie, nie powinny mieć również zmienionej kolorystyki lub wyciętych części. Pliki słabej jakości będą oznaczane szablonem . Nazwa pliku Nazwa pliku powinna odnosić się bezpośrednio do tego, co znajduje się na grafice lub do czego owa grafika służy. Długie ciągi liczb i/lub liter nie są mile widziane. W nazwie pliku, w miarę możliwości, powinny znaleźć się nazwiska wszystkich postaci oraz nazwy technik, jakie się tam znajdują. Wskazane byłoby również unikanie wspominania w nazwach postaci, które nie pojawiają się na pliku. Przykładowo, Rukia znajdująca się w pokoju Ichigo powinna być po prostu nazwana Rukia w pokoju, informację o właścicielu pokoju można zawrzeć w opisie uzasadnienia dozwolonego użytku. Wiele imion, nazwisk czy nazw technik posiada znaki niewystępujące w języku polskim, najczęściej te z makronami. W takim wypadku pomijamy tę część tego znaku, która sprawia, iż nie należy on do alfabetu języka polskiego. W takim wypadku słowo np. Zanpakutō zapiszemy Zanpakuto. Należy się również wystrzegać dodawania dodatkowych znaków, mających oddać wydźwięk niepolskiej litery, dlatego też nie zapisujemy Zanpakutou. Nazewnictwo plików zostało ujednolicone, aby ich wyszukiwanie stało się prostsze: * Nazewnictwo plików z anime: Każdy plik z anime musi zaczynać się na "O" i numer odcinka, przykładowo "O1, O45, "O123". Między "O" a liczbą odcinka nie ma żadnych znaków ani spacji, tak samo jak między resztą nazwy pliku a tym oznaczeniem. Nie dodajemy również niepotrzebnych zer przed jednocyfrową lub dwucyfrową liczbą. * Nazewnictwo plików z mangi: Każdy plik z mangi musi zaczynać się na "R" i numer rozdziału, przykładowo "R4, R67, "R567". Między "R" a liczbą odcinka nie ma żadnych znaków ani spacji, tak samo jak między resztą nazwy pliku a tym oznaczeniem. Nie dodajemy również niepotrzebnych zer przed jednocyfrową lub dwucyfrową liczbą. W przypadku liczb ujemnych nie pomijamy znaku minus. * Nazewnictwo plików z filmów: Każdy plik z filmu musi zaczynać się na skrót filmu, z jakiego pochodzi, są to kolejno: Memories of Nobody - "MoN", The DiamondDust Rebellion - "DDR", Fade to Black - "FTB" i Jigoku-hen - "Jh", Bleach (live-action) - "BLA". Między resztą nazwy pliku a tym oznaczeniem nie dodajemy żadnych znaków. * Nazewnictwo plików związanych z muzyką: Każdy plik związany z muzyką (okładka płyty, zdjęcie zespołu itp.) posiada jedno oznaczenie "Muzyka", którym rozpoczynamy nazwę pliku. * Nazewnictwo plików z książek: Zależnie od rodzaju książki, przyjęte zostały różne oznaczenia dodawane na początku nazwy pliku: :* Artbooki: All Colour but the Black - "ACbtB", Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ - "Karaburi". :* Databooki: Official Character Book SOULs - "SOULs", Official Animation Book VIBEs - "VIBEs", Official Character Book 2 MASKED - "MASKED2", Official Invitation Book The Hell Verse - "Hell Verse", Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED - "UNMASKED3", The Rebooted Souls - "RS". :* Powieści: Letters From The Other Side - "LftOS", The Honey Dish Rhapsody - "HDR", Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You: I - "SAFWY1", Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You: II - "SAFWY2", The Death Save The Strawberry - "DStS", Bleach: WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU - "WDkALY", 13 BLADEs - "B13", Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World - "CFYOW". :* Belatryzacje: Posiadają dokładnie te same oznaczenia co odpowiednio filmy. * Nazewnictwo plików z gier: Wpisane na samym początku nazwy pliku jako pełna nazwa gry z pominięciem początku Bleach:. Uzupełnianie uzasadnienia dozwolonego użytku Tabela uzasadnienia dozwolonego użytku jest wymagana przy każdym pliku, który zostanie użyty w artykule lub też galerii. Korzystając ze strony Specjalna:Prześlij lub opcji Dodaj obraz na Specjalna:Obrazy, kod tabeli pojawi się automatycznie gotowy do wypełnienia (w drugim przypadku potrzeba dodatkowo rozwinąć Więcej opcji). Każda z sekcji do wypełnienia również została uściślona: * Opis: Opisanie sytuacji dziejącej się na obrazku. Czasem może to być jedno słowo, zwłaszcza w przypadku zdjęć profilowych. * Źródło: W przypadku plików z anime jest to Anime Bleach Studia Pierrot, mangi Manga Bleach Tite Kubo, a filmu np. Film Memories of Nobody. Przy muzyce możliwości są mniej uściślone i powinny zawierać informację czym jest ten plik i do jakiej części uniwersum Bleach należy np. "Okładka ścieżki dźwiękowej filmu Bleach Memories of Nobody". Przy książce podajemy jej rodzaj i tytuł np. Databook Bleach: Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, z kolei przy grze podajemy tytuł poprzedzony słowem Gra np. Gra Bleach: Soul Resurrección. * Część: W przypadku plików z anime jest to Odcinek XYZ, mangi Rozdział XYZ (gdzie XYZ jest numerem odcinka/rozdziału). W przypadku książek możemy, lecz nie musimy przy braku możliwości sprawdzenia tego, podać numer strony Strona XYZ. W innych rodzajach pole pozostaje niewypełnione, jednak można dodać informację np. z którego etapu gry pochodzi dany plik. * Cel: Czyli w jakim celu przesyłamy plik. Jest to Zilustrowanie artykułu(ów) lub Zilustrowanie technik(i). * Rozmiar: Zależnie od rozmiaru pliku stosujemy trzy określenia: Mały dla plików nieprzekraczających 300px, Średni pomiędzy 300px a 900px i Duży przy ponad 900px szerokości lub wysokości. * Wymienny: Zależnie od tego czy istnieje możliwość zastąpienia przesłanego przez nas pliku na ten sam, lecz o większej rozdzielczości, wpisujemy Tak lub Nie. * Pozostałe informacje: Informacje, które nie pasują do żadnych z powyższych sekcji, jednak warto je zanotować. Uzasadnienie dozwolonego użytku może zostać zastąpione innymi szablonami w następujących wypadkach: * Plik na stronie użytkownika: Jeśli plik będzie używany tylko i wyłącznie na stronie użytkownika, zastępujemy całą tabelę uzasadnienia dozwolonego użytku szablonem . * Plik na blogu: Jeśli plik będzie używany tylko i wyłącznie na blogu, zastępujemy całą tabelę uzasadnienia dozwolonego użytku szablonem . * Plik techniczny: Jeśli plik będzie służył tylko i wyłącznie do jakiegoś szablonu lub został stworzony dla pewnej sekcji strony głównej np. Slider, zastępujemy całą tabelę uzasadnienia dozwolonego użytku szablonem . Oznaczenie prawne Prawa autorskie do mangi i anime ma Tite Kubo. Nie należą one do osób wydających mangę lub tłumaczących anime. Niezależnie od strony, z której weźmiemy plik, prawa autorskie zawsze ma Tite Kubo. Mając to na uwadze, wszystkie pliki muszą mieć dodane odpowiednie tagi. Jeśli niedodana jest licencja, wstawia się szablon . Podczas przesyłania pliku dostępnych jest kilka licencji. Najczęściej używane to Ogólny, Manga, Screenshot telewizyjny i Screenshot filmowy. Wybierając licencję musimy uzupełnić szablon . Wpisujemy tam co przedstawia plik, skąd pochodzi i jakie jest jego zastosowanie. Zastąp Używaj opcji Zastąp tylko wtedy, gdy masz ten sam plik, ale w lepszej rozdzielczości. Usuwanie Pliki zostaną oznaczone do usunięcia, jeśli są niewykorzystane lub łamią politykę wymienioną powyżej. Jeśli uważasz, że obraz nadaje się do skasowania, wstaw w jego opisie Szablon:Ek. Naruszenia Postępowanie w jakikolwiek sposób naruszające ww. zasady grożą otrzymaniem ostrzeżenia lub blokady, opisane w Bleach Wiki:Polityka blokowania Nawigacja Kategoria:Polityka